commonbornefandomcom-20200214-history
The Draconic Path
Overview The religion of the Dragons, the Draconic Path is the most widespread religion of the Draconic Empire. The Path reveres ancestors and respect for the psat- the good and bad. It also reveres the royal family of the Emperor or Empress, believing they are descended from the Platinum Dragon Bahamut himself. The Path are a series of practices and behaviours more than an organized religion, while there are shrines these are typically visited ceremoniously and when in need of help, as opposed to a regular weekly devotion such as in other churches. Another key belief is the manifestation of the divine spirit in all things, and reverence for that ideal. Draconic Festivals often start with a series of rituals presided over by representatives of the local shrine or temple. All rituals are supposed to be performed sincerely, cheerfully and purely. Purification and washing are key parts of the religion. All elements of the religious ceremonies are meant to please the Kami or god of the shrine, from the visuals and clothing to the scents and sounds, it all has to be performed with the spirit of the god in mind. Places of Worship For followers of the Path a home shrine, built to worship the gods who protect the family and the spirits of the dead relatives, is a neccessity. Many homes in the Draconic Empire have a small alcove where a shrine with offerings is set. Larger shrines, built to dedicate partiucularly important gods, are found in most cities. These shrines are visited at festivals, when in need of counselling and advice, and to both thank the god or ask for it's guidance. These larger shrines are very serious places, and there is a correct order to all things. Visiting a Shrine Traditionally, you do not visit a shrine when sick, in mourning, or have a visible wound- all of these are signs of impurity, and purity is of the utmost importance to all followers of the Path. Approaching the Torii, the large gate-like archway that serves as the point of entry to the shrine as a whole, you must first stop and neatly bow before it before continuing. It is important to not walk directly under the center of the Torii- as this path, the sei-chu, is reserved for the shrine's god. The next step is to perform the ritual of Misogi at the Temizuya. the Temizuya is a small pavillion with running water in a usually stone basin that stands off to the side. The ritual of the Misogi is to purify the mind and body before approaching the shrine's god. You pick up a ladle in your right hand, dip it into the water, and pour the water over your left hand, then repeat for the other side. the last step is to pour the water into your hands and wash your lips- your lips must not touch the ladle, nor may you drink the water. Once this is done, your body and soul are considered pure enough to approach the shrine's god. Offerings and Prayers A large box stands in the open main hall area, called the Saisenbako. Approach the Saisenbako humbly, and toss a coin into it. should there be a bell, you now ring it to attract the attention of the shrine's god. Clap your hands twice and bow. Say your prayer, clap your hands twice again and bow once more before leaving. Some shrines may also sell Omamori, a type of charm that will bring luck depending on the type of Omamori it is. Category:The Draconic Empire